Patent Literature 1 discloses an absorbent article provided with a nonwoven fabric including hydrophobic synthetic fibers and hydrophilic fibers. The hydrophilic fibers are natural cellulose fibers such as cotton and rayon. At least a part of the hydrophilic fibers form aggregates that disperse in the sheet. At least a part of the hydrophilic fibers constituting the aggregates is fused to the surface of the hydrophobic fibers.